elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Intruder/Transcript
Transcript (at the terrace of Davenport tower) Chase: '''Kaz, buddy, there's plenty of room over here. You don't have to eat on the floor. '''Kaz: '''I'm not eating on the floor. I'm preparing my food on the floor. '''Oliver: '''Ooh, my favorite, hot dogs on a rake! '''Bree: '''Wow, you actually made tubes of random animal parts even more disgusting. '''Kaz: '''Hey, they only look gross because I haven't grilled them yet. (Chuckles) Who's disgusting now? Oh. Oh. Wet leaf. (Laughs) '''Skylar: Yeah, You do know I just used that rake to clean the gutters. Right? Oliver: '''Mmm, you can taste yesterday's rain. '''Skylar: '''You boys are ridiculous. Your powers are a gift. You shouldn't be wasting them on trivial things. '''Bree: '''Yeah, you guys are always using your powers when you don't have to. Yesterday Oliver flew across the street just to go to the grocery store. '''Kaz: That was an emergency. We were out of Loopy Loops. And you know what, for your information, girls are just as bad. When Mr. Davenport called, you used your vocal manipulation to pretend to be me. Bree: '''OK, calm down, all I said was... (In Kaz's voice) Bree's not here. Stop calling, old man. '''Kaz: '''Oh, so you made me look bad? '''Bree: Yes, that was the goal. And, yes, I occasionally use bionics to make my life easier. But I can stop whenever I want. You guys are the ones that have no control. Kaz: '''Oh, really? Well, then I propose a challenge, guys versus girls, to see who can go the longest without using bionic abilities or superpowers. Last man or woman standing wins. '''Bree: '''You're on. '''Chase: I'm in. Skylar: Me too. Oliver: I just want to touch Skylar's hand. Chase: You ladies are going down. I mean, when you calculate the statistical odds and factor in the lopsided ratio of the three of us against two of you, the boys have an 86.37 percent chance of winning. Bree: Interesting. And how exactly did you calculate those odds? Chase: '''Yeah, I'm out. . . . '''Chase: '''Hey, Douglas, whatcha up to? '''Douglas: '''Just looking for a place nearby to grab a nice macaroon. (Clicks tongue) '''Chase: '''A macaroon? '''Douglas: '''Hey, just because I'm a little rough around the edges doesn't mean I can't enjoy a sophisticated treat. By the way, you need to be more careful. It's your job to secure this place and you left that rock wall open last night. '''Chase: (Scoffs) What? No, I didn't. I locked down the entire perimeter before I went to bed. Douglas: Well, I was the first one down here this morning and it was wide open. Chase: '''Let me check last night's security footage. (Beeping) That's weird. It's been wiped. I bet it was Roman and Riker! '''Douglas: '''Freeze! '''Chase: '''Who are you? '''AJ: My name is AJ. I live a floor above you guys. (To Douglas)Are you gonna drop the weapons or are you seriously afraid of a little kid? Douglas: '''Why haven't we seen you before? '''AJ: '''I like to keep to myself. A man of mystery, if you will. But I know all about you guys. The Elite Force! '''Chase: How did you even get down here? It's surrounded by walls of solid rock. AJ: '''Well, I was checking on the building's energy consumption and I noticed an unusually high drain coming from below the building. '''Douglas: '''Wait, you check the building's energy consumption? '''AJ: '''Of course. Gotta keep tabs on all the over-users. The future is green, my man. Anyway, I used a structural entometer to scan the area and locate the room. Then I cracked the security code and I've been coming here ever since. '''Douglas: Ever since? How often do you come here? AJ: '''(Chuckles) A lot more than you'd like. My parents work a lot so I figured why hang out at home when... I can hang here with all this cool technology. I just had to copy your online calendar so I'd know when to slip in undetected. '''Chase: You copied our calendar? AJ: '''Yeah. Which reminds me... aren't you supposed to be at a dentist appointment right now? '''Chase: '''No, no. He rescheduled it so he could sleep in. Wait. Why am I telling you this? '''Douglas: I know I should be upset by this massive security breach, but you wigging out over a ten-year-old is kinda fun to watch. Chase: '''OK, it's time for you to go. I'm changing all the passwords so this doesn't happen again. Goodbye, AJ. '''AJ: '''Fine, I'll go. But just so you know, I have a photographic memory which means the schedule's up here too. '''Chase: '''Oh, yeah? Then what am I doing tomorrow night? '''AJ: '''Same thing you do every Saturday night. Nothing. . . . '''Oliver: '''Guys! You'll never believe who I saw in the front of our building! Harry Styles from One Direction! '''Bree: '''What?! (Panting) He wasn't there. '''Oliver: '''Ha! That's because he's actually in Brisbane, Australia where he has a concert tonight before heading back to England for some much needed R&R from his overly hectic schedule. I've heard. '''Kaz: '''And You used your super speed! You're out of the contest! '''Bree: '''That was low. '''Oliver: '''Nobody said we couldn't play dirty. '''Kaz: '''Yeah and now it's two against one. Advantage, guys. (Laughs) '''Bree: '''All right. I see how it is. But just because I'm out, it doesn't mean I can't help my girl win. '''Skylar: '''Oh, it's okay, Bree, I don't need your help... '''Bree: '''This is not about you, it's about me. . . . '''Chase: '''So I've upgraded the entire Mission Command security system. No need to remember passwords anymore because I installed optical retina scans at every point of entry. There is absolutely no way that kid is getting back in here! '''AJ: That'll show 'em! (Yelling) AJ: 'That's a sick weapons area you got behind the rock wall. I can see why you'd want to keep people out of it. '''Douglas: '''You know, if the smartest man in the world is in charge of security and that kid got past it, doesn't that make him the smartest man in the world? (Chuckles) '''Chase: '(Chuckles) Yeah, well, I mean, you created me so technically that would make it your failure. '''Douglas: '''Get out of here, kid! '''AJ: '''Hold on. I came back to offer you a proposition. You said this place is only for members of the Elite Force. But I know a lot about you guys and I think I can be an asset, so I want to join the team. '''Chase: '''Ha! You? Sorry, kid, I don't think they make mission suits in an extra small. '''Douglas: Yours is extra... Chase: '''Just the pants! '''AJ: '''Look, I may only be ten, but I'm good with computers, I know every street in this city, and, well, it's glaringly obvious that you need help with the security system. I mean, retina scans? Why not just leave a key under the mat? '''Douglas: He's does have a point. It would be good to have a pair of fresh eyes around here pointing out our weaknesses, making us up our game. Chase: '''No! We do not need this kid on the team. '''AJ: '''I think you do. And to prove it, let's make a deal. If I get back in here, I'm on the team. '''Chase: Fine, deal. AJ: Your hands are sweaty. Nervous? Chase: 'No! They're naturally clammy. . . . '''Kaz: '(Ding) Ah. Hello, old friend. What do you say we get some butter and make this a party? What the? Bree! '''Bree: You know what's funny? I don't even like toast. But because it's yours, it's delicious. Skylar: '''What you watching? '''Oliver: '''Just a video. (Gargling) '''Skylar: Is that me gargling mouthwash? Oliver: '''I'm a weird dude. We've been over this. '''Skylar: '''Hey, Oliver. It's really hot and I don't think the AC is working. Would you mind using your cryo-blast to cool me off? '''Oliver: You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that. Kaz: Oliver, no! No! No! She's trying to get you to use your powers so you'll lose the contest. Skylar: '''Who, me? '''Oliver: '''Skylar, I spend my precious time lurking in the shadows filming you and this is how you treat me? '''Bree: Hey, Oliver, can I borrow your phone real quick? I can't find mine. Oliver: Yeah, sure. Bree: 'Thanks. '''Oliver: '''Wait, Bree, where are you going? '''Bree: '''I'm just trying to find better reception. '''Kaz: '''What's that no-good toast thief up to? '''Bree: '(Sighs) There. Perfect service. (Yells) '''Kaz: No, Oliver, don't fly! Don't fly! Bree: '''And he's out. '''Skylar: Oh, yeah. Well, looks like it's just you and me, Kaz. (Impact grunts) Oliver: '''I may have lost the contest but at least I saved my 41-hour Skylar movie! Wait, 42. I forgot about this morning's nail clipping session. '''Skylar: '''Hey, can I see it? '''Oliver: '''Sure. Here. My phone! '''Skylar: '''I find you creepy, we've been over this. . . . '''Chase: '''Mmm! You were right about these macaroons. They are great. All right, last but not least, our online calendar is all secure. It'd take about two years of decoding for any outsider to even see when my birthday is. '''Douglas: '''June 1st? '''Chase: '''August 5th. But close, Dad. Well, twenty-four hours and no AJ. I successfully locked him out! No one makes a fool of Chase Davenport and gets away with it! No one! (Machines whirring) '''Douglas: '''Hey! What are you doing? '''Chase: '''Disarming the security system I worked so hard to perfect. '''Douglas: '''Why? '''Chase: '''I don't know! My mind is telling me to do it even though I don't want to. Also, I'm proud to announce that I am the dumbest man in the world! (Gasps) '''Douglas: '''AJ! What'd you do? '''AJ: I re-programmed Chase's bionic chip so I could control it. Chase: '''You what? '''AJ: That's right. I didn't have to break into Mission Command. I broke into you. . . . (In Mission Command) Chase: (Clapping) I'm really impressed that you tapped into my chip. You are so much smarter than I am. Stop making me say things! And stop making me clap! AJ: '''Fine! (Tablet beeps) (Laughing) '''Chase: Don't encourage him! This is a major security breach! Douglas All right, fine. Fun's over. AJ, give me the tablet. (Tablet goes flying and sticks to Chase, along with other metal objects) Chase: Ow! Douglas, what's going on? Douglas When AJ tapped into your chip, he must've caused a glitch. Your Magnetism App has gone haywire. Oh no. It's a heavy bracelet day. (Douglas gets pulled in by app and stuck) AJ: See, this is why kids shouldn't play with technology. . . . Bree: '''Hey, Kaz. (Giggles) Look what I have! '''Kaz: My phone? Bree: '''Oop! Aren't you gonna fly down and go get it? '''Kaz: Nah, it's good. I've been meaning to get back into letter writing. Bree: '''Oh. OK. Well... look what else I have. '''Kaz: My brand-new limited edition high tops? Bree: 'Oh, oops. '''Kaz: '(Strained) Please stop. '''Bree: '''Oh, I am just getting started. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back up to your room and throw out all your clothes. That's right, it's gonna be raining tightey-whiteys. '''Kaz: Bree is a she-devil! I'm never gonna win this thing. Oliver: '''Yeah, you will. We just need to throw Skylar off her game and get her to use her powers. And if anyone can get her to do something, it's this guy. '''Kaz: '''Sorry, buddy, but the only thing you're good at getting Skylar to do is reject you. '''Oliver: '''She is not rejecting me, she is waiting for our love to blossom. And this is about something bigger. It's about us men sticking up for each other. '''Bree: Oh, Kaz! Kaz: Do it! Do it, now! Oliver: '''OK. I'll use my cryo-blast to freeze her in a block of ice, and then she'll be forced to use her lightning powers to break herself out. '''Kaz: Love it! Here she comes. Oliver: '''This is for men everywhere! '''Skylar: '''Hey, Oliver. '''Oliver: '''I can't do it, she said the magic words. . . . '''Chase: '''Well, this is unpleasant. '''Douglas: '''Kinda wish some of that metal would've covered his mouth. '''AJ: '''Got anymore bracelets? '''Chase: '''Just do something! '''Douglas: '''I'm trying here! But every time I try to fix your chip remotely, the magnet gets stronger. '''Chase: I hadn't noticed. AJ: '''Can't you use your force field? '''Chase: '''No! The glitch is overriding everything. I can't use any of my abilities '''Douglas: '''What if we create a human shield around you? It won't stop the magnetic pull but by blocking its path with our bodies, we might slow it down. '''AJ: '''But if it doesn't work and the magnet just keeps getting stronger... '''Douglas: '''Every heavy thing in this room will take AJ and me out first. '''Chase: Yeah, I'm willing to take that risk. (Rumbling) Douglas: '''Oh, no! This is the worst room to be in. Donnie built it out of reinforced steel. We have to get you upstairs now! Lets go! . . . (Effort grunts) (Effort grunts) '''Oliver: '''Aww, is it National Hug Day? Bring it in. '''Skylar: '''It's gonna take more than a holiday to make that happen. '''Kaz: What's going on? Bree: '''And who's the kid? '''Douglas: '''AJ. He lives downstairs. He tapped into Chase's chip with his tablet and it's causing his magnetism app to glitch. Tragic but hysterical. '''Kaz: '''Or maybe just hysterical. (Laughs) '''Douglas: I have to find a way to fix his glitch remotely. But when I break the human shield every metal object in this room is gonna go flying toward Chase. Bree: I'm not hearing a problem. Douglas: '''When I let go, I need you guys to use your powers to protect Chase from being hit by all the heavy objects. '''Skylar: Yeah, we can't do that. Douglas: Why not? Kaz: Oh, see, we're having this contest—guys vs. girls, to see who can go the longest without using their powers for trivial things. Chase: Saving my life is not a trivial thing! Oliver: I don't know. Should we put it to a vote? Dougla: '''Just put your challenge on hold. I need you guys to buy me some time so I can try to fix the glitch. '''All: Fine. (Rumbling) Bree: Watch out! The table! Skylar: '''Oliver! '''Kaz: '''Hurry! We can't keep this up forever! '''Douglas: '''Oh, no, it's amping up. His magnetism app is gonna rip the framework of the room right out of the walls! '''AJ: Wait a second. Can't his capsule reset his operating system and bring his magnetism app back to its original state? Douglas: Yes, yes it can. Skylar: Hurry, the whole room is going to implode! Oliver: '''Protect Chase. I'll use my super strength to bring his capsule down here. '''Bree: '''Wait! I'll help you! Got it! '''Douglas: '''There. That... should... do it! (All cheer) '''Skylar: '''You alright? '''Chase: Yeah, I think so. But my back is killing me. Kaz: Sorry to hear it. Contest back on! Skylar: '''Whoo! . . . '''Chase: '''I know you're here. '''AJ: '''Hi, Chase. '''Chase: '''What's the matter? Couldn't kill me the first time? Came back to finish the job? '''AJ: No. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just trying to show you what I could do, I didn't mean for all that to happen. Chase: '''Yeah, well, that's the reason I didn't want you around here in the first place. '''AJ: I know. And I promise I won't come back. It's obvious I'm not ready to be a part of the team. Chase: '''Wait. You getting in here, tapping into my chip, it's pretty impressive. And not just for a ten-year-old. '''AJ: '''Really? '''Chase: Yeah. You just think you know a little bit more than you actually do. And I can kinda, barely, not really relate to that. AJ: '''So are you saying I'm a part of the team? (Laughs) '''Chase: '''No! But if you wanted to come by, you know, occasionally... I won't keep you out. '''AJ: '''Thanks, Chase. But for what it's worth... (Chuckles) You wouldn't be able to anyway. . . . '''Oliver: '''What's up, Kaz? Wanna torch some weinies? '''Kaz: '''No way, dude. I'm this close to beating Skylar in the contest. '''Oliver: Don't worry, the girls just left, it's totally safe. Kaz: Well, then let's fire up the grill! Oliver: '''And you're out. Girls win! '''Kaz: '''What? '''Oliver: '''Oops. '''Bree: '''Girls win! '''Kaz: '''You cyber cloaked me? '''Skylar: '''That's right. The real Oliver is curled up under the sink waiting for me to brush my teeth. '''Kaz: Well, at least I still got my dogs. Bree: '''Actually... You don't. '''Kaz: Now those are worth flying for. Bree: Whoo!Category:2016Category:Season 1Category:Season 1 TranscriptsCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Unfinished TranscriptsCategory:Aired EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Season 1 Episodes